gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 367 - Saving the Day
Ch. 366 - Timeline Collapse Ch. 368 - Revisiting the Elizabeth Era CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Vintage Philadelphia Travel to At the Center Square Find 12 hidden objects in At the Center Square 2. Memories of the Battle Place 4 Bunker Hill Monument in the Garden 3. European Expedition Return to Streets of Paris Find 12 hidden objects in Streets of Paris 4. Setting the Perimeter Travel to Eureka! Paradox Find 6 differences in Eureka! Paradox 5. Raising the Pride Have 3 The Flag Raising in the Garden Upgrade 1 Bunker Hill Monument to Level 2 6. Unraveling of Time Return to Rooftop Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Rooftop Garden 7. Redkindling the Wonders Travel to Taj Mahal Time Loop Match 12 details in Taj Mahal Time Loop 8. Pyramid of Inca Travel to Inca Pyramid Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Inca Pyramid Time Warp 9. Patriots Marching Travel to Independence Day Parade Find 12 hidden objects in Independence Day Parade 10. Symbol of Hope Upgrade 1 The Flag Raising to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Bunker Hill Monument to Level 3 11. Day of Independence Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 367 scenes Have 1 Thomas Jefferson Monument in the Garden 12. Complete Patriotic Pledge Set Collect the Bellamy Salute and place it in your Garden 13. Historical Landmark Upgrade 1 Thomas Jefferson Monument to Level 2 Upgrade 1 The Flag Raising to Level 3 14. Neoclassical Heritage Upgrade 1 Thomas Jefferson Monument to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Thomas Jefferson Monument to Level 5 15. Build the Vintage Center Square Complete the Vintage Center Square Wonder 16. Vintage Center Square Upgrade the Vintage Center Square to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star At the Center Square Earn 2 stars in At the Center Square 3 Star Taj Mahal Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Taj Mahal Time Loop 3 Star Inca Pyramid Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Inca Pyramid Time Warp 3 Star Independence Day Parade Earn 3 stars in Independence Day Parade 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 367 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 367 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 367 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Lost Memories Travel to Unsung Heroes Find 12 hidden objects in Unsung Heroes 3 Star Unsung Heroes Earn 3 stars in Unsung Heroes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Vintage Philapelphia Ch.367/S.1 - At the Center Square It's the 4th of July! UNfortunately we are still recovering from the *Time Reverse*. What time period are we in? Today's the 4th of July, I don't want anything interrupting this day. We are in July 4, 1776, at the hearth of independence celebration in Philadelphia. These people have no idea about what's going on nor what happened before. How many times will Nikolai try to crash the party? It's great to know that space-time is moving forwards and not the other way. The space-time is being resotred back to its normal state. We have to wait it out, it's taking care of itself. Quest:European Expedition Ch.180/S.1 - Streets of Paris Eleanor wants to ensure the status of other regions. So, we are headed to Europe. We are now in the 18th century! Guess things are turning out fine. Yes! But, we have to stroll through the area a little more to mark this area safe. Right! Do you think things will be back to a normal state before the Independence celebration starts? I really hope that happens, right now. Unfortunately, nothing's in our hand. The Independence day is upon us. I almost forgot in the rush of things. Quest:Setting the Perimeter Ch.367/S.2 - Eureka! Paradox I am heading to the Lost city with Chauncey. We have to secure the perimeter as it has the source of Nikolai's powers. Hi! Need some help from the most experienced and entertaining guide in the whole wide world? Jeez, You scared me! We might have triggered a Paradox, can understand why this happened, considering the state of things. And it's fixed! Yee-haw! Come on Enrique, let's do the victory dance! Victory dance, really? We are not quite done yet! We have to set the nodes to keep an eye after this area. We don't want Nikolai to gain access to this place. And we are done setting up nodes, now come on, victory dance! Phew! Glad I don't take Chauncey anywhere near women I date. He will straight up embarrass me. Quest:Unraveling of Time Ch.170/S.1 - Rooftop Garden We are still gathering Intel around the world. Next up, Greece! Everything seems to be fine for me, the sun is up and shining. THe view is beautiful! Just as I wanted it to be. Just as you wanted? Do you have something in your mind> Uh... no! What I meant was... um, the place looks more beautiful with the them getting restored and all. That was close, I don't want Borgsworth to know. I was planning on taking Tessa out on a date, this place should do. What do you thing about it, Agent? Quest:Redkindling the Wonders Ch.367/S.3 - Taj Mahal Time Loop As a Time Society Agent, we must make sure the wonders of the world are ok too. We must also watch over the Independence day celebrations. Nikolai must be waiting with his evil plans to ruin the day! Let's finish this Time Loop at hand. We are done here, the Taj Mahal looks beautiful than ever. I don't want anything that obstructs the Independence day! We still have a Time Warp to resolve. I will keep you updated. Quest:Pyramid of the Inca Ch.367/S.4 - Inca Pyramid Time Warp We have a Time Warp! It's in Peru! All the other wonders of the world are fine! As soon as we are done with this, we can send in a report about the wonders of the world and their safety. This should do. I've got to thank you, Agent. You've been a huge help, without you this would have been hectic! Since we are done with the anomalies. We have one more thing to do. Don't flinch now! It's a good news. Quest:Patriots Marching Ch.367/S.5 - Independence Day Parade Great news, Agent. We are back to the present, meet me at the parade outside Archives Building, will update more about this. Alright, team! Are we in position? We don't want any major stir during this parade! Copy that! Chauncey and me are on the rooftops, Quincy is camouflaged in the crowd. Glad that nothing flustered this parade, let's enjot this scene for now! Chauncey! Where did he flyh off to? With the collective efforts of the team, peace finally prevailed. And, Agent! Meet me at the rooftops, I have a special something planned for us.